Turok: Dinosaur Hunter
Turok: Dinosaur Hunter is published by Dynamite Entertainment. Price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Turok #4: 17 Jul 2019 Current Issues :Turok #5: 04 Sep 2019 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Characters Main Characters *'Turok' - Dinosaur Hunter. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Turok #5 Turok #4 Turok #3 Turok #2 Turok #1 Turok #5 Turok #4 Turok #3 Turok #2 Turok #1 Turok: Dinosaur Hunter #12 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, vol. 1: Conquest' - Collects vol. 5 #1-4. "Shunned from his tribe, a young Native American named Turok fights to survive, making a lonely life for himself in the unforgiving forest. But his hard-won cunning and survival skills face the ultimate test when man-eating Thunder Lizards attack his people! Why are dinosaurs here? How have they survived? And will Turok use his abilities to save a society that's taken everything away from him?" - *'Turok: Dinosaur Hunter, vol. 2: West' - Collects vol. 5 #5-??? "Turok has faced horrible forces from the east… but what's now coming from the west? Having defeated an incursion of vicious Crusaders, Turok seeks out the great mound city where his cursed parents rest for eternity. When warriors riding flying reptiles disrupt the peace, he discovers that his home is the latest conquest of Mongol hordes. Can Turok stop their invasion of North America... or will he switch sides and become the Khan of the New World?" - *'Turok, vol. 1: Blood Hunt' - Collects vol. 6 #1-5. "The fascist Saurian soldiers of the Varanid Empire-part dinosaur, part man, all bad news-have seized control of the Lost Valley, and only the mysterious man known as Turok is willing to stand against them! But the all-new Turok only cares about one thing: he's on a quest to track down a missing girl — and she might hold clues as to how the Lost Valley has changed so much! Now Turok must infiltrate a prison camp run by the Varanid Empire in order to get more information about her whereabouts — and beware, any Varanid soldier who gets in his way — because there's a reason they call him the Dinosaur Hunter!" - *'Turok: Valley of the Lost' - Collects vol. 7 #1-5. "Turok pursues his kidnapped brother... in the Badlands of the Old West! In the waning days of the Indian Wars, the U.S. cavalry has captured Andar, but Turok will stop at nothing to rescue him. But that quest will lead Turok, Andar and even the soldiers to a strange, lost land inhabited by creatures beyond their imaginations." - - - (forthcoming, September 2019) Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created by Rex Maxon. Volume 6 Writer: Greg Pak. Artist: Mirko Colak. Volume 7 Writer: Ron Marz. Artist: Roberto Castro. Publishing History * Volume 1 (Son of Stone): #3-130, 1956-1982 (Dell/Whitman/Gold Key) * Volume 2: #1-47, 1993-1996 (Valiant) * Volume 3: various one-shots, 1997-1998 (Acclaim) * Volume 4 (Son of Stone): #1-4, 2010-2011 (Dark Horse) * Volume 5: #1-12, 2014-2015 (Dynamite) * Volume 6: #1-5, 2017 (Dynamite) * Volume 7: #1-5, 2019 (Dynamite) Future Publication Dates :Turok: Valley of the Lost TP: 04 Sep 2019 News & Features Links *Dynamite Entertainment - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure